Sakura's Confession
by Frost.queen
Summary: Two-shot."Cut the bullshit, Sakura-chan.. I told you I don't laugh at jokes like this." NaruSakuSasu. Warning: Manga Chapter 469 spoiler alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is Chapter 469 of Naruto Shippuuden. I got it from the community livejournal of the ship SasuSaku. Kishi really surprised me on this one. Just decided to make a fanfic about it :D This will be two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, this chapter wouldn't have come out.**

**

* * *

Sakura's Confession

* * *

**

"There you are! Finally!" Kiba yelled up to Naruto who was standing on a small mountain. Naruto shot open his eyes, breaking concentration about Sasuke and was still in his sage mode. He crawled onto the edge of the mountain and looked down.

"Sakura-chan! Sai! Kiba! Bushy Brow!"

"Why are all of you here?" Kakashi asked, shoving both his hands into his pockets. Sakura's expression softened. She took in a deep breath.

"Naruto, there's something we have to talk about."

"...?"

* * *

"_We can't let war break out between Konohagakure and Kumogakure because of Sasuke._

_If Kumogakure kills Sasuke,_

_Ino, Naruto and you won't stand for it._

_And if you do something to get yourselves killed,_

_Me and Choji, Inoichi and your parents will want revenge as well._

_The other side will want their revenge as well._

_And if Choji and I get killed, our parents will want revenge,_

_**making an all-out war.**_

_And I'm here to ask you for your permission, Sakura."_

_..._

"_Please.. Don't say anything more..._

_I will talk to Naruto, Shikamaru.."_

* * *

An hour later, Yamato had made the wooden house which they were currently staying in. Sakura was sitting at the dark corner of the room. She felt a sudden chill and shivered. Was she really going to do this...? Tightening the cloak around her, she thought about the original Team 7. She was going to do this for Sasuke. Even if she has to sacrifice herself.

She heard footsteps outside the room. Before she knew it, the blonde-hair teen entered the room. She stood abruptly, thinking of what to say.

"You wanted to talk, Sakura-chan?"

* * *

"Wha..?! What did you just say, Sakura-chan?! I think I misheard you, say it again._"_ A dumbstrucked Naruto stuttered out. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

_"_As I said, Naruto, I love you! Sasuke-kun doesn't mean anything to me any more! I don't know why I could love anyone like him... I'm confessing to you here, so listen to me." Sakura said. But in her mind, she was screaming in pain. Knowing that she's lying to her closest friend was so painful. She held tears back that threatened to spill. She felt awful, no–worst than awful because she's talking about the person that was close to being a taboo._  
_

"But why...? How come...? If you're joking, then this isn't funny at all... Sakura-chan.... Just... What the hell happened to you...?" Naruto doesn't know why she's doing this. She has love Sasuke since forever.

"Nothing, really... I just opened my eyes... I don't need to love someone who is a missing-nin and a criminal, do I? I'm not going to be a child forever. I'm going to look reality in the eye." She bit her inner lip, ever so slightly.

She couldn't breath, her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage. "So, Naruto... I don't need your promise any more. Won't you stop chasing Sasuke...?"

* * *

Oblivious to them, that Kakashi and Yamato were standing outside the door, ears pressed up against the door. Yamato furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is sh–" Kakashi held up a hand, and gesturing Yamato to listen closely.

* * *

"What happened to you, Sakura-chan? Why did you so suddenly change your opinion of me..." Naruto could feel his heart breaking. Why is Sakura doing this to him?

"I'm telling you, I don't need it any more! I've fallen in love with you, with all my heart, that's why."

Naruto suddenly recalls the times Sakura and Sasuke had been together.

* * *

_"__Naruto! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" A 12-year-old Sakura screamed at the other side of the bridge._

___Naruto clenched his fist and shut his eyes to prevent any tears from falling. _

___Sakura gasped._

_"__Sakura, I'll go with you. That way, you can see Sasuke." Tazuna said, taking her hand. She nodded and ran past Naruto. Somehow, everything went by slow motion when she passed him._

___His heart ached. _

___Everything to her was always about Sasuke._

_"__Sasuke-kunn!" He heard her scream. _

___That piercing scream that broke the walls of protection in his heart._

___And then he heard Sasuke say her name..._

___**He didn't need to look, he only needed to hear her voice to know she was happy.**_

___-_

___Sakura stood beside Naruto, staring at the 5____th____ Hokage healing Sasuke._

___Sasuke stirred and sat upright with an expressionless face._

___Naruto couldn't be anymore happier to see his 'brother' finally waking up._

___But the last thing he'd expected was Sakura to run beside him and hugging him,_

___like she couldn't live without him._

___**He didn't need to look, he only needed to hear her voice to know she was happy.**_

* * *

And now, the voice he's hearing, is anything but the truth. Sakura seems to notice that he's doubting her, so she pulled him into a hug, pulling him back to reality.

* * *

"Sakura... Is she...?" Kakashi could only frown. How did his team lead to this? Of love and betrayals. Is Sakura really serious about this?

* * *

"I've just grown apart from Sasuke-kun... But you've always been at my side, Naruto. You cheered me on... I've realized... how you really are. You're a hero who protected the village. Everyone in the villages loves you now..." She paused, taking in a deep breath as she noticed the tensed atmoasphere.

"I've just become one of them... You were that mischievous dead-last... but little by little you've grown lovely and handsome... You were close to me so I saw it. But Sasuke-kun keeps committing crimes... It just breaks my heart... He's just become someone distant to me." Now Sakura's inner was screaming 'LIAR' at her face, and she knew she was going to break down anytime soon. She just hopes that Naruto would stay in her arms so that he won't see.

"..."

"But Naruto..." Now her voice was breaking, filled with sorrow. She wouldn't blame Naruto if he'd notice.. "When I can touch you like this... I feel at peace... I'm telling you this from the bottom of my hear– "

"Cut the bullshit, Sakura-chan. I told you I can't laugh at a joke like that." Naruto hissed, pulling out of the hug.

"What're you angry for...? I've just gotten over Sasuke-kun, that's all. A woman's heart is a strange thing, isn't it." And then she smiled. That fake smile that Naruto would always remember. The smile she wore in the hospital room, where Naruto had made his promise to her to bring Sasuke back.

He can't take it anymore, he has to say this to her now, before she loses her sanity.

"I... I hate people who'd lie to themselves!"

* * *

**Cliffy. This chapter will focus more on the manga chapter. The next chapter will be more of the fanfic.**

I mean, Can you believe Sakura would really do this? She's my favourite character, and still is, but someone needs to knock some sense into her, you know what I mean?

**And Sasuke, please appear in the next few chapters! **

**Review please! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now this is the fanfic part. I just made it up so... yup! ;D I know a lot of people are angry out there for Sakura (I've been reading forums), but this should tell you how she feels and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, this chapter wouldn't have come out.**

**

* * *

Sakura's Confession Part 2

* * *

**

"N-Naruto.. What are you talking about? I.. I just confessed to you!" Sakura stuttered out, ignoring the pain that shot through her body like wildfire. Somehow, Naruto's expression had softened, remembering the times Sakura had actually told him how much she needed Sasuke in her life.

"Sakura," His voice was soft, but it had a tint of firmness at it. Sakura now knew that Naruto was serious, since he didn't add the suffix in her name. "Why are you lying to me? To _yourself_?" Suddenly, the atmosphere became colder, because Sakura just froze.

"I... Naruto, I don't know what you're talking about." Tears threatened to spill at the corner of her eyes, but her training didn't go to waste of keeping them from falling.

"I think you do, Sakura-chan..."

* * *

"Sakura.. Why is she doing this?" Yamato asked, still ears-pressed against the door. A familliar chakra presence neared them.

"She has to." The person said, causing both men to whirl around to look at him. Their eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about, Kiba?" Said person sighed, and told both men what happened.

-

"_I'll do all the talking when we get there._

_So, don't say anything to Naruto._

_After what Shikamaru has told me,_

_I have to do this. I **need** to do this._

_I'll do what I can, to stop him from going after Sasuke._

_Just, promise me guys, to keep it a secret._

_And... I know if this makes him happy, _

_he'll stop going after Sasuke."_

_-  
_

"Sakura.. She's making Naruto to stop chasing after Sasuke, by confessing to him."

"So.. This was her plan? So that Naruto won't have to fight Sasuke and so that Sasuke will be safe?"

"I have no idea. But looks to me like its the way she's doing it."

* * *

"Sakura-chan.. Please.. Tell me the truth... I can't take this. I can't take your lie." And right this moment, Sakura knew, that the Naruto she knew when she was 12 had matured into an intelligent man. He wasn't as dumb as last time, oblivious to everything.

That was when Sakura knew she hadn't handle the situation properly, and burst out crying.

"N-Naruto..." She sunk on the floor and covered her face with her hands.

"Im so.. so sorry." She said in between sobs. Naruto knew it. He knew this would happen, but stood his ground.

"Sakura-chan.. Why..?" He couldn't look at her pitiful form. At least, not until he's found out why she did this to him. So he stared out the window, where snow falls and melts at the contact of the warmer wood.

"I don't want you.. chasing after Sasuke-kun, Naruto.." She told him. There was a moment of silence, but Naruto knew she wasn't done so he kept quiet. Sakura couldn't find the voice to speak out. But this was her chance, she might not get another if Naruto really chased after Sasuke.

"And?" Naruto asked, pushing her further to the edge. If she doesn't speak now, she'll forever regret this in time to come.

"Because.. I still love him," Suddenly, she felt the heavy weight on her heart lift, and a feeling of lightness overcame her. She chuckled once, so lightly. "I still love Sasuke-kun.." And a smile crept up her face. 'I love Sasuke-kun' She repeated it in her mind. For so many years of being afraid to admit it, she finally did it. Unseen to her, that she wasn't the only one smiling in the room.

* * *

"Naruto.. I don't understand.. I thought he loved her." Yamato pulled away from the door for a moment.

"What? What happened? I wanna listen!" Kiba exclaimed, pushing Yamato aside. Unknown to them that the Copy-nin was listening whole-heartedly with a smile on his face, even though the mask covers it.

"It's because he loves her, that's why he's telling her to snap out of it." Both Kiba and Yamato turned to him, slightly confused, but decided to remain silent.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," He kneeled down and faced her eye-level. "I've always known you do, and you will always love him. I.. I've witnessed it myself, Sakura-chan.."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto.. I really am.."

"I know. But there's something I need to know, and I know that you know what I'm talking about." Sakura smirked at this Naruto she's seeing in front of her. The 12-year old Naruto would never say anything that smart. And of course, she knew what he was talking about.

"Naruto.. Shikamaru told me that, Sasuke-kun is already an international S-Rank criminal.. And I figured, you'll go to the world's end to protect him." She paused, staring up at his cerulean eyes. "And I know it's my fault, because I made you promise to bring him back!" She saw his eyes widened slightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Naruto! I can't... I just can't take seeing you and Sasuke fight!

-

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha, but the peace was interrupted where Sasuke and Naruto were having their all-out battle on top of the hospital._

_Sasuke was attacking airborne while Naruto was attacking from the ground._

_Both were preparing their famous killer techniques; Chidori and Rasengan, and about to strike each other.  
_

_Meanwhile, Sakura was standing on the sidelines, _

_and she couldn't bear watch both of them kill each other._

"_No! Stop!" She screamed, trying to get in between them._

-

Naruto then realized something.. Something so small, but so significant. The moment both he and Sasuke saw Sakura running towards the gap between them, he saw the worried look in Sasuke's eyes with the attempt to pull back as well as Naruto did.

But when they fought at the Valley of Death, Sasuke didn't hestitate to kill him, because he said Sakura and Kakashi weren't there. It had a hidden meaning that only Naruto, til now, knew about it. Sasuke _didn't_ want Sakura to get hurt.

-

_It was the second test in the Chuunin exam, where they were tested on their survival skills._

_A team from the Sound consisted of Zaku, Kin and Dosu, had tried attacking Team 7,_

_while Sasuke and Naruto were down and unconscious from fighting Orochimaru._

_But as Naruto had heard, Sakura managed to protect them with the help of Team 10 and Lee._

_When he first woke up, he noticed that Sakura's hair had been cut off._

_The moment he saw it, he ran to her._

"_S-Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair?!"_

"_Oh.. I.. I just decided to cut it off.. It gets a little annoying sometimes especially when we're in the woods."_

_But never once he had thought about Sasuke being beside her the whole time._

_-_

Until now. Naruto was not that stupid little boy everyone knew. Of course he had found out what really happened, even if Sakura was telling the truth. Shikamaru had told him everything, where Sakura had cut off her hair to protect both him and Sasuke.

When Sasuke had woken up, he had seen Sakura's beaten-up form and asked her who did it. She didn't answer him, but he still pushed the issue further.

Naruto smiled, when he remembered the one special thing Sasuke had told him.

-

_Sakura was pinned down against a large bark of a tree with Gaara's demonic sand,_

_because she had jumped in front of Sasuke when Gaara jumped at him._

_Sasuke knew that he couldn't protect her, since he was nearly chakra-depleted plus the_

_cursed seal eating up his remaining chakra._

_But he had left Sakura in the hands of his best friend, and told him,_

"_Naruto... You better save Sakura. I.. I don't wanna lose anyone **important **to me again.."_

-

"I know you want to protect me, Sakura-chan.." Sakura nodded while hanging her head low, she didn't want history to repeat itself, especially now when they are so much stronger.

"But I won't take back my promise." She shot her head up and looked at him. His eyes were filled with determination.

"N-Naruto.. I won't let y–"

"But," He cut her off, smiling a little. "We'll do it together, remember?"

"But Naruto... Shikamaru and the rest will get revenge if we get killed. The best way is to stop chasing him, Naruto!"

"Then we won't get killed! So that no one will take revenge!" Sakura sat down, speechless. He was right, but how can he gurantee that they both won't get killed?

"Our training won't be of waste, Sakura-chan... After all, we have the best medical ninja who has even surpassed Baa-chan." He pulled her into a hug. All of a sudden, he felt his cloak wet and pulled away. He saw Sakura spilling tears, but not sobbing or making any sound. It was just a silent cry.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Naruto.."

"It's alright Sakura-chan." He patted her back comfortingly.

"No, Naruto.." She trailed off. "This past 3 years, I've been hurting you so much without realizing it.. I'm so sorry.. I know my words aren't enough, and I don't deserve to be forgiven for doing this to you."

A moment of silence came.

"Sakura-chan... It's true that I was hurt, and even more hurt when you did this. But.. It's not your fault.. It's because I let you hurt me." Sakura's damped eyes widened slightly. "So you're not in any position to say that your words aren't enough and you don't deserve to be forgiven." Sakura felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't take it, so she tackled him into a hug and started sobbing again against him on the floor.

Naruto was shocked for a second, but instead, hugged her back. For a moment, Hinata Hyuuga had flashed acrossed his mind. But as soon as it did, it was gone.

"I know that Sasuke loves you, Sakura-chan.. Or else he wouldn't have done so many things to protect you. He's just... He's not in the right track now. We need to save him from himself."

Sakura nodded, "But I'm not going to let you handle this yourself, Naruto.. We'll do it together."

"We'll get Sasuke back for you... For _us_. And we'll be one happy family again." He said. "Sasuke will be my brother... You'll be my sister-in-law," Sakura painfully chuckled at this. "And Kakashi-sensei will be our father." Sakura felt this words of his wash all the pain and sorrow away from her.

"And, as I said, it's a promise of a lifetime."

* * *

"I think Sakura has learnt a lesson now..." Yamato said and, as usual, pulled away from the door. Sobs were heard under him, where Kiba had placed his ear against the door.

"T-That was so touching.." He said in between sobs. Yamato sweatdropped. Both seemed to notice the silence on their left, where Kakashi was standing at. The silver-hair man was smiling with his hands in his pockets. He felt stares on him, so he turned to them.

"What? Aren't you both glad I'm going to be a father?"

* * *

**The End.**

**Arghh, it sucks right?! -sigh. I took a long time figuring out 'Naruism'.  
Like, what is Naruto gonna say to her, or something.. Oh, And I couldn't leave Hinata out of the picture, but I also didn't know where to put her in. So... Apologies for that dumb sentence.**

**Anyway, I need to know what you all think about the 'Naruism'! So please REVIEW! ;D  
**


End file.
